


The future

by Autisticvampireclub



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: .........for now........., Bakunawa Michael AU, Jeremy is human in this, M/M, Michael actually only briefly shows up at the end eh heh..., Yo I finally wrote something for the bakunawa boy au, and kinda... mhm not the best..., but I had an idea that I needed to get out and so whoops here it is, oh well, really short tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Not many people realize that when you're a hundred percent human and surrounded by supernatural and mythical creatures, you tend to feel pretty… worthless.(Or in which Jeremy is human but eventually he won't be...)





	The future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [goodnight moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319813) by [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven). 



> I love the bakunawa au with my entire heart and soul of course I had to write something for it~
> 
> (This is super short though and not my best work eghhhh... oh well....)

Not many people realize that when you're a hundred percent human and surrounded by supernatural and mythical creatures, you tend to feel pretty… worthless.

Average. Boring. Jeremy was just another human out of the billions already on the planet, and nothing about him was even remotely special.

Michael was the exact opposite. He was interesting, and exciting, and he was a dragon. Can't really top that. Jeremy sometimes didn't understand how someone, how _something_ as unique and fantastic as Michael could ever hang around him. It blew his mind.

Of course, Michael disagreed with that. He reassured Jeremy that despite being as human as human could be, he still was wonderful in his own way. Easy for him to say…

If there was one thing that Jeremy was anxious about the most, it was the future. His future. He and Michael's future. The future where Michael eventually finished his transformation into a full out bakunawa, and dove into the depths of the sea, never to see Jeremy again… okay, that was a little extreme, but that was what reality felt like most of the time.

Especially since Jeremy learned the fact that dragons lived WAY longer than humans. Michael had told him not to worry about that, not to stress about something so far ahead and just focus on the present, but… it was difficult. Michael was going to outlive him by a landslide. Jeremy would be on his deathbed, and hell, when Michael stood beside him he might still look like a teenager.

That is… if he even was standing beside him. Maybe he wouldn't be, maybe he'd be living in a cave under the ocean, staring up at the moon… and not down at a dying Jeremy. To be honest, Jeremy wouldn't blame him if he left. He would have left him too ages ago.

That was another amazing thing about Michael. Even though Jeremy was as mundane, and a loser as anyone could possibly be, he still stuck with him through thick and thin. Jeremy loved Michael for that. Jeremy loved Michael for everything he was and did.

Which is why he wished he could always be by his side. But fate said that as a human, his life would be short. In the end, he was only a snippet of Michael's destiny. The truth crushed him like a tidal wave.

His future felt rocky and unsteady, like it could be swept out from under his feet at any moment. Guess without Michael, he really would be…. nothing…

  
That night, Jeremy stared forlornly out his window. The moon shone bright in the night sky like a giant pearl. It reminded him of Michael…

If there was anyway he could be with Michael forever, he'd do anything to make it happen. He didn't care what he'd have to do, what cost he'd have to pay, what he'd have to give up. For Michael, it would be worth it. But there wasn't a way… it's not like Jeremy was magic, or immortal or something.

Despite the disarray of his thoughts, looking up at the calm light of the moon soothed him. It's milky glow seemed to comfort him, tell him everything would be alright in the end. He could see why Michael loved the moon so much.

But the creeping fear of the inevitable still hung over him like a dark cloud. It threatened to engulf him if he didn't let his feelings out in some way.

So, he prayed.

_“Please, I know you're just the moon but… I don't want to be separated from the one I care for the most. I love Michael… more than anything in the world. I'd trade anything for him. If there's anyway, I want to stay by him until the day I die… and then meet him again after that. After this life ends, let me meet him in the next. And let me never leave his side again. I know… it's a lot to ask but… please, I'm begging you…”_

When he finished, he felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his mind. Sure, dumping all his emotional troubles on the moon didn't solve anything, but it sure made him feel better.

In fact, he felt almost a weird… tingling feeling in his chest. Like something inside him had changed… but not in a bad way. Not at all. More like in a gentle, fuzzy way. Like he was being given a warm hug.

Yawning, he crawled into bed. Snuggled up under his star patterned sheets, he slowly drifted off into sleep.

  
That night, he dreamed.

He dreamed of stardust, and moonlight. Of fairy-like wings, and sea spray blue scales. Of sharp teeth, and piercing white eyes, like cold ice. That all of this was his, that he was beautiful, yet dangerous.

He dreamed of bathing under the light of the moon, his scales shimmering. The rough waves crashed against him, but he paid no mind. He just swam towards home… his home among the stars…

He dreamed of flying. Of soaring through the jewelled night sky, high above the clouds. He was so close to home up here… the moon was so close…

He dreamed of peace and quiet. Of being so far above the earth he couldn't hear any struggle or conflict. He had left all that behind, all his troubles forgotten. Up in the sky, up in the heavens, there was only calm.

He dreamed of violence. Of entire nations being at his mercy. His rage unable to be quelled, his blood boiling with wrath. Screams, tears, and water flooding the city. He brought terror, and destruction.

And of course, he dreamed of Michael. Of Michael bringing him back to his senses. Of Michael's tender embrace. Of sinking back into the sea with him, leaving all the loud noise and horrors behind.

It was just him and Michael, together till the end of time. Together till the ocean dried up, and the moon's light went out. Whether they be humans, or dragons, they would always be in each others company. Their love would surpass all odds.

That night, Jeremy dreamed of the future.

  
“Dude, something's different about you lately…”

Jeremy glanced over to Michael staring at him, a confused look on his face. “It's like… when I look at you, it feels like… I'm not supposed to be seeing you? I mean I am, but I'm not supposed to be seeing you like… this…”

Jeremy shrugged. “Got no idea what that's about man” he simply replied.

That was sorta a lie. Jeremy had been feeling… different lately. Ever since he had used the moon as his celestial vent buddy, he kept having those dreams. It was confusing but… strangely, it gave him a sense of ease.

He wasn't quite sure of it yet, but the moon had heard his pleas. The moon had reached down to him, and took his soul into its grasp. It had set his fate to be forever intertwined with Michael's, just as he had longed for.

The price? His humanity he guessed… but that was all ages from now. Until this life ended, Jeremy was still just a human. And that was alright with him. Because now he wasn't afraid of what would come his way. He wasn't worried about his life crumbling anymore. No matter what happened, he was safe and secure, under the protection of the moon.

His future was clear. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... if anyone is confused Jere is eventually gonna become a dragon boy himself after he dies, so he and Michael can keep being boyfs for eternity. He's not a bakunawa though, he's just... some kind of moon dragon... 
> 
> (I just really like the idea of Jeremy being a moon creature of some sort but I also like to stick to the idea of Jeremy being 100% human so... both, yeah both is good)


End file.
